1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable control station for the inspection of people and luggage.
2. Description of the Background Art
For the inspection of people and luggage, before entering security-relevant zones, a multitude of methods and devices are known. As is commonly known, X-ray inspection devices for luggage and metal detectors for passenger control are permanent fixtures at airports to check the passengers and their luggage for security-relevant objects like weapons, explosives etc.
Likewise, mobile X-ray inspection devices are already known, with which objects to be inspected can be transilluminated with X-rays. DE 195 32 965 A, for example, describes a mobile, motored X-ray inspection device for large-volume goods that is designed as a special-purpose vehicle and can be driven to be employed at various locations. DE 40 23 415 is directed to a mobile inspection apparatus for luggage, whereby the elements of an X-ray inspection device, namely power supply for the radiation generators, the radiation generators, the radiation receivers and a control area are arranged in a portable container. A transport path leads through the container for the objects to be inspected, which are thus inspected while passing through the container.
Conventional mobile inspection devices, however, are less suited for the protection of time-limited meetings, like sports or cultural events, conventions etc., particularly, if they take place in public streets or places because they are not able to check participants and their hand luggage with sufficient speed and thoroughness. Permanently installed devices are too costly for these meetings and/or cannot be employed due to local conditions.